Various loops such as transient loops or steady state loops sometimes form in Ethernet Networks because of various circumstances. Transient loops and steady state loops can lead to dropped frames, wasted network resources, and other system inefficiencies. Some mechanisms have been developed for mitigating transient loops. However, the mechanisms remain limited.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for mitigating loops in Ethernet Networks.